1. Field of the Invention
The present technique relates to a camera controller device that switches a plurality of cameras to enable control.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera controller device connects a plurality of cameras via an internet or a connection cable, and controls iris adjustment and gain adjustment of each of the cameras.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-369068 discloses a camera system composed of a plurality of cameras and a camera controller. The controller of the camera system uses a rotary encoder in order to set photographing conditions of cameras and displays setting values of the encoder on a display device.